My Samurai: A Cinderella Story
by Lady Kea
Summary: InuKag. Inuyasha is a prince, engaged to a beautiful princess. One day, he hears a girl singing and is led to a beautiful servant girl. Could a prince that doesn't believe in love escape his arranged marriage to be with the one he truly cares for?
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_Authoress' Note: I found this chapter handwritten in a notebook while I was cleaning out my bedroom. It will most likely be on the shorter side, it being a Cinderella story and all, but I hope that everyone will like it just the same. Please review and tell me what you think. _

**My Samurai**  
_**A Cinderella Story**  
Part One_

"Where's my samurai?" he heard the alluring voice sing.

_I wonder what that is_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the sound, hoping to find its source.

He walked down a flight of stairs o the last floor of the manor, the dungeon.

He wondered what someone with such a pure and innocent voice would be doing in a dark, damp dungeon. He walked into the main chamber, past several guards who recognized him and allowed him to pass.

"I'm your butterfly" he heard the voice sing and he knew that he was getting closer to the song's source. As he entered a smaller chamber he saw the source of the song.

"Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky" the young girl sang on her hands and knees scrubbing the dungeon floor.

For a while he just stood, watching her work and listening to her song.

"Where's my samurai?" she sang and he then decided it was time to make his presence known and cleared her throat loudly.

She jumped, startled to learn that she was no longer alone in the chamber.

"Oh, excuse me" he started, moving towards her.

She stood quickly and bowed low. "No sir, excuse me. I was obviously disturbing you with my singing, otherwise you would not have come here" She said quickly.

"No, not at all. In fact, it was a welcome relief to hear your song over the drone of nobility." He replied, "And please, don't bow, you don't need to do that."

She rose slowly, looking into his amber colored eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kag-"she started.

"INUYASHA! Where are you?!" a loud, regal voice came crashing through the space, shattering the quiet atmosphere, cutting her off before she was able to tell him her name.

"I'm coming father!" he shouted back and then faced the girl again, "Sorry, I have to go" he explained before quickly running from the dungeon and up the stairs while shouting behind him, "And I'm Inuyasha!" and then he was gone.

"Kagome." she whispered, "My name is Kagome." she sighed and then picked up her bucket and walked slowly up the stairs. She hauled the bucket to the kitchen and then dumped it out outside the kitchen's back door.

"Hello Kaede" she said cheerfully to the royal cook as she brought the empty bucket back into the kitchen, setting it beside the sink.

"Hello dear. Anything interesting in the dungeon today? Any newcomers?"

"Well, nothing really. Except I did meet the prince" she said non shalantly.

"You met who?!"

"The prince, Inuyasha." She replied, "He said he liked my singing. He's very handsome" she said dreamily, staring into space.

"He is also engaged to Princess Kikyo" Kaede said, bringing Kagome crashing back down to earth. "He is off limits Kagome, especially to the hired help."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. And besides, he ran off before I could even tell him my name. He won't remember me in the morning so it's not really a big deal I suppose."

Kaede left the stove and put a motherly arm around Kagome, "It's for the best child, you could just forget about ever seeing him, it's the smartest thing for you to do."

Kagome nodded, "I better get back to work, the king's nephew and his wife are coming and I need to make their rooms up."

"All right, I shall see ye later child" she said and Kagome left the kitchen.

Kagome stopped in the scullery to get the fresh linens for the bedroom and then proceeded up the stairs. As she passed the door to the king's study, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation occurring within.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where have you been? One second you were with me and your mother entertaining the ambassadors from the west and then you were gone. You are a prince, you can't go running off! Explain yourself!" the king roared, enraged at his son's irresponsible actions.

"Father, I am sorry. I was going to the bathroom when I heard the most amazing sound."

"Well, spit it out boy, what was it?"

"A girl singing. It was gorgeous…and when I followed it I ended up in the dungeon with a girl."

"And who was it?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. A servant girl. I didn't quite get her name; you interrupted that part of the conversation."

"And that is your excuse?! A servant girl!? Inuyasha, you are a prince and engaged to a princess and you allow your attention to be stolen away by a SERVANT GIRL!"

"Father, there is no need to shout. I will do my duty and marry princess Kikyo, I promise you that." He said calmly, balancing out his father's raged mood.

His father thought for a moment and then turned his back to his son, "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir." He said and Kagome heard him approach the door. She scurried away and began walking down the hall when she heard the door open. She saw Inuyasha walk out of the room and quickened her pace even more.

"Wait!" he called after her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly, her eyes somewhat scared.

He looked at her, "Aren't you the girl from the dungeon? The one with the beautiful song?"

Kagome looked down and blushed, "Yes, but I wouldn't say the song was that beautiful. And my name is Kag-"

"You there! Girl!" the king yelled.

Kagome bowed low, "Yes your highness?"

"Is the room prepared for my nephew and his wife?"

"No your highness, I was just on my way to do that right now." She answered quickly, knowing the king didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Then go!" he yelled and Kagome hurried down the hall and out of the king's sight.

_That's the second time I've missed her name._ Inuyasha thought and then turned to his father.

"Inuyasha. Go and make yourself presentable, Miroku and Sango will be here soon."

"Yes father." Inuyasha said, making his way down the hall, stopping in front of the room where Kagome was working. He heard her singing and paused, pressing his ear against the door to hear her song once more.

"Someone who is strong, but still a little shy. Yes I need, I need a samurai."

He placed a hand on the door and began to push it open but then he stopped himself.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, "I am already engaged, why am I bothering with a servant girl?"

He began to walk away form the door when he heard her voice from behind him.

"Um, excuse me your highness" she said quietly.

He turned around and looked at her; she quickly averted her eyes so they wouldn't meet.

"Yes?" he asked with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Kagome" she said softly, thinking she was making a mistake in calling to him. She turned and began to walk back into the room.

He stood there for a while, right in the middle of the hallway. He smiled to himself, "Kagome" he repeated to himself and then continued on to his room to get ready to meet his cousins.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: well I hope you like it, reading it again after writing it over a year ago, I like it. Please review and let me know how you feel about it._


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I can dream.**

_Authoress' Note: I'm_ _pumped about all the reviews I have gotten, 11 so far on chapter one. That makes me very happy. So, in exchange for the reviews I will give a rapid update in hopes that I can get more reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**My Samurai**  
_**A Cinderella Story**  
Part Two_

"Miroku! Sango!" Inutaisho said as warmly as he could muster as he greeted his nephew and wife as they entered the castle.

Inuyasha stood back behind his father as Miroku and Sango were ushered into the main hall of the castle. After Inutaisho was finished greeting them and had excused himself to his study until dinner, Miroku and Sango were finally able to greet their cousin properly.

"Inuyasha! It's good to see you" Miroku said, giving his cousin an uncustomary hug.

"It's good to see you to Miroku. It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

"Yes, not since the wedding. We've been keeping to ourselves since then. And you remember Sango?" he asked, turning back to his wife who had been standing behind him.

"Oh course. It's nice to see you" he said, giving Sango a hug.

"I'll show you to your room, its right this way." Inuyasha said pleasantly, although not pleased to be playing host; it wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of his cousin, but he didn't feel that it was his job to entertain the guests in his home. They got their bags and followed him through the maze of hallways until they reached the room that had been made for them.

Inuyasha paused outside of the door, hoping to hear the girl's voice coming from the room. When he heard nothing he opened the door, lighting the two lamps over the bed as Miroku and Sango put their belongings down.

"I hope this is suitable for you" Inuyasha said, although he didn't care whether his cousins were satisfied or not, in truth he wanted nothing more than to go and be alone in his chambers but he knew that doing so was not a possibility.

"Oh it's perfect, thank you" Sango said with a smile and Inuyasha painfully returned.

"Well, then I'll leave you to get settled in. dinner is going to be served in an hour in the main dining room and I will see you then" he said and he didn't wait for their response before leaving the room, closing the door tightly behind him. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall, stopping just to think.

He couldn't get the words of his father and the song of the servant girl out of his head. He knew that he had a duty to marry Princess Kikyo, after his brother ran off and married without their father's approval, Inuyasha knew that it was his duty to make his father proud and make a good match. The most he hoped for in his arranged marriage was to eventually grow to like his wife, he didn't think to feel anything stronger than mild attraction to a girl he had met only for a moment; without thinking of the fact that she was a servant.

_I don't believe in love._ He told himself as he walked back to his room to hide away before dinner. _Let alone love at first sight. I'm royalty; I don't have the opportunity to fall in love. Love tears apart royal marriages…_ his thoughts trailed off as he unlocked the door to his chambers, walked in and then locked the door behind him.

As soon as he made it to his bed and sat down there was a pounding on his door, accompanied by the ever present sound of his father's voice.

"Inuyasha! My study, now!" he shouted, pounding on the door one last time before Inuyasha knew that his father had left, expecting him to arrive in his study quickly. Inuyasha sighed heavily and left his room, not remembering to lock it after he left.

When he arrived at his father's study he found Inutaisho sitting behind his desk looking as if he had been waiting for hours.

"You should have hurried" he said as Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the desk, the place he normally say while being scolded by his father.

"And you should have waited for me to open the door and we could have had this conversation in my bedchambers."

"I do not need you backtalk Inuyasha. You know better than to make me angry."

"Of course father, I apologize."

Inutaisho smiled, finding an odd sense of enjoyment in breaking the attitude of his younger son. "Don't you want to know why I called you here?" he asked.

Inuyasha remained looking at the ground, too intimidated by his father to look at him, "Yes father."

"I have heard from the parents of Princess Kikyo today."

Hearing the name of his bride-to-be forced Inuyasha to look at his father. He leaned forward in his chair, leaning slightly on the desk, waiting for his father to tell him more.

"She will be coming for a visit this week, to acquaint herself with our kingdom before the wedding next month. I will expect you to show her the kingdom while she is here, while still being hospitable to your cousin and Sango."

"Yes, father."

"So you understand what I'm asking of you? No disappearing and returning with stories about servant girls?"

"Yes, father. I understand."

"Good. You can go now. I will see you at dinner."

"Yes father" he stood and quietly left the study. As he closed the door behind him he was angry. Not angry at his father, or angry at Princess Kikyo, but he was angry at himself. He hated who he was when his father was there, and he hated being meek and not having the nerve to stand against his father's will. And although he felt this way he knew it was the way it had to happen; he was a hanyou, Sesshoumaru had an unfair advantage over him, but once he broke his father's law and married without the king's permission, Inuyasha rose to the place of favored son. Remaining the favored son was all Inuyasha strived for, he needed to make up for his human half and doing everything his father commanded was how he did it.

He began his walk back to his room when he decided that it wasn't worth the walk. Wanting to escape nobility he walked to the only place where he had ever felt himself; the kitchen.

He stood outside of the kitchen doors and was pleasantly surprised to hear the familiar voice of the servant girl cascading out of the kitchen.

"Once a lass, met a lad. "You're a gentle one" said she. In my heart I'd be glad, if you'd love me for me" her voice sang. The sound of her voice comforted him and melted away the way is father made him feel. He pushed open the door and snuck in unnoticed, still listening to her singing as she washed the floor while the other servants prepared dinner.

"You say your love is true and I'll hope that it will be. I'd be sure if I knew that you loved me for me." Her song continued and Inuyasha saw how comforted the kitchen staff was by her song, which gave him comfort as well.

He cleared his throat and suddenly the song stopped and the whole kitchen was aware of his presence there. As most servants bowed and mumbled welcomes to him, he walked over to the woman who had watched him as he grew and he gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, Prince Inuyasha. It has been a while since I've seen ye in the kitchens. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us." Kaede said as she continued stirring the large pot of soup.

"No Kaede, things have just been…busier than usual."

"Ah yes, the wedding. How soon is it now?" Kaede asked, regarding him not as a prince but as a fellow person. Kagome turned around so she was scrubbing the floor while watching Kaede talk to the prince, the way in which they talked shocked her. She had never seen anyone talk to the prince in the way Kaede did.

"The wedding is next month. Princess Kikyo is coming for a visit this week though. Which means I play host to her while still entertaining Miroku and Sango."

"Breathe Inuyasha; stress will be what sends you to a premature grave."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then turned to see Kagome kneeling closely behind him. He looked down at her and she looked up and blushed.

"I'm so your majesty." She mumbled softly.

Inuyasha looked at her more closely, hoping that staring at her would help him remember her name. He knew that she had told him, after two failed attempts and yet his brain would not pull the information forward.

"We've met, haven't we?" he asked after looking at her for a while, "You were the one who was singing?"

"Yes your majesty. My name is Kagome."

_Kagome, that's right! Of course now I remember after she tells me. I feel like such a fool. But wait…why do I worry about feeling foolish in front of a servant girl? Snap out of it Inuyasha!_

"Your…majesty?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked back down to the girl, "I'm sorry, my mind ran off with me again."

Kagome smiled and put the scrub brush in the bucket and stood up so she was face to face with Inuyasha. "Don't worry your majesty, sometimes it's best to let your mind run, and then you just have to follow it."

"I'll…remember that"

She smiled again and walked away to the sink to empty out the bucket. As he looked back to Kaede, she was ladling soup into bowls.

"Dinner is ready Inuyasha, ye best be making your way to the dining hall."

Inuyasha nodded, "You're right. Thanks for letting me hide out in here."

"Ye always are welcome here Inuyasha. Now go, you don't want your father to be angry with ye."

He walked to the kitchen door and looked back into the kitchen, hoping to catch Kagome's eye, but he didn't. She was focused on cleaning the bucket out and didn't notice him standing in the doorway before he left.

She walked back over to Kaede, "Did I make a fool of myself Kaede?"

Kaede smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No child, ye did not make a fool of yourself. Inuyasha is just very troubled, his mind be not in the right place. And I have told you once before Kagome; do not get too invested in the prince. It's a road that only leads to disappointment."

"I know Kaede…but there's something in me that's still…"

"Still what child?"

"…hoping"

* * *

_Authoress' Note: a little bit longer this time around to make up for the shortness of the first one. I hope you all enjoyed it._

* * *

**Review Responses:**_  
_

_Pure Shikon: Inutaisho scares me too. He's supposed to be scary and I'm glad you feel the same way._

_TokyoBabe and moonlightshadow123: I love that song too and I'm glad that other people love it as well!_


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: still don't own it. **

_Authoress' Note: thanks again for the reviews everyone! They make me happy and let me know that people like my story, and I won't lie, I've really been enjoying writing it. So yay! Enjoy and review!_

**My Samurai**  
_**A Cinderella Story**  
Part Three_

Inuyasha walked into the main dining area, attempting to be inconspicuous. He slid into the seat beside Miroku, praying his father thought he had been there the whole time.

"So nice of you to join us Inuyasha" Inutaisho said from the head of the table.

"I apologize father." He murmured, praying that the food would be brought as so he wouldn't have to carry on the conversation anymore. As luck would have it, as soon as he uttered his apology the kitchen doors swung open and the servants began bringing the food out, laying it on the table in front of the guests.

Inutaisho stood and held his goblet up, the rest of the guests following suit. "A toast" he declared, "To the presence of my nephew and his beautiful wife. And to our guest who will be joining us tomorrow afternoon, my future daughter-in-law Princess Kikyo. To family" he said, taking a drink from his goblet.

"To family" the rest of the table repeated and Inutaisho sat down and the food was served.

Inuyasha sat quietly at the table, pushing the food around on his plate rather than eating. His mind was flooded with images of the servant girl, scrubbing the floor and still able to sing in such a beautiful and strife free song of love. As he pushed the food around a melody entered his head and words that he had once heard his father serenade his mother with._'All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side? All I want is you will you stay with me, and hold me in your arms and sway like the sea.'_

He felt Miroku nudge him in the side and he snapped out of his daze. He looked at his cousin who was giving him a weird look.

"What?" he asked.

"Got a song in your heart cousin?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, taking his first bite of his now cold meal.

"You were humming, with a rather happy look on your face. Excited about your betrothed coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Yeah, something like that" he said, taking another bite to make things less awkward. He never had any problems with his cousin before, but for some reason he felt awkward around him when it came to matters of his love life. Miroku had known he wanted to marry Sango since the day he met her, and he let the world know it; Inuyasha knew that he could never do anything like that.

He looked up from his plate across the table to his father. He stood up from his chair and pushed it in, still looking at his father, who had yet to look at him.

"Father, if you'd grant me leave I would like to retire to my rooms for the night."

"Leave not granted Inuyasha, sit down" Inutaisho said, not bothering to look up.

Inuyasha began to pull his chair out again but then stopped, "No father. I'm not feeling well and I am going to my chambers for the night." he said as sternly as he could muster and walked away from the table. Rather than walking out of the main dining hall towards his room, he walked into the kitchen via the servants doors.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Inutaisho roared, not caring about saving face in front of the dinner guests.

"Uncle, if I may." Miroku started, attempting to calm his uncle. "Inuyasha seems rather on edge since we have arrived. I think that he needs some time to rest, to clear his head."

Inutaisho took a deep breath, knowing that Miroku was right. Rationality was something that ran in Izayoi's side of the family and Miroku seemed to have inherited it as well. He simply nodded and returned to eating his meal, the rest of the dinner guests following suit.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the kitchens and walked straight through to the other door, stopping as his hands were on the door to push it open. He stopped and took a deep breath, almost wishing to hear the girl's voice again, or anything that would calm him down. Not hearing her anywhere he pushed open the kitchen doors and walked briskly to his bedroom, closing the door behind him without bothering to lock it.

He threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, the rest of the song floating through his head. "If you were a river and the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winder I know I'd be the snow, as long as you were with me, let the cold wind blow. All I want is you, will you be my bride, take me by the hand and stand by my side?"

There was a soft knock on the door and Inuyasha rolled over. "Go away" he muttered.

He heard the door open slowly; he groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Excuse me sire?" he heard a soft voice ask. He pulled he head out from under the pillow and looked at the door where the servant girl was standing. She took a few more steps towards Inuyasha's bed, waiting for him to stop her. He sat up in bed and watched her walk toward him.

"Stop for a second" he said and took a few seconds to settle his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me sire, I simply saw how upset you looked when you left dinner and I was wondering if there was anything I could get you, or do for you to make you feel better."

"You don't have any other work?"

"No sire, I finished everything I had to do for the day. Is there anything you need?" she asked again.

"Actually…" he started and then stopped himself, "Never mind."

"No sire, what do you want? I'd be more than happy to get it for you."

"Could you possibly…sing something for me?" he asked timidly, feeling weird asking her for something like that.

"Sire?" she asked again, not comprehending what he had asked her or why he asked.

"Could you sing something for me? Your voice is very calming and I am in need of something calming."

"Very well then sire, what would you like to hear?" she asked, sitting down on a chair near Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Sing your favorite song. One you enjoy the best."

Kagome bowed her head, "Very well sire." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if to recall the words to her song.

"Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, black bird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond those bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars? How is it you sing…anything? How is it you sing?" she looked over to where Inuyasha had been lying on the bed to find that her song had put him to sleep. She stood up and slowly walked out of the room, she stood in the doorway and turned back and looked at him. "Good night sire" she whispered and softly closed the door behind her.

She walked down the hallway and to the servant's quarters. Instead of going to her room she walked to the door of Kaede's room, knocking lightly to see if she was still awake.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Kagome"

"Come in, come in Kagome."

Kagome opened the door and walked into the modest room that Kaede had to herself. Kaede was sitting on her small pallet of a bed and she patted the bed beside her. Kagome sat down on the bed and sighed heavily.

"Child, what is the problem?"

"The prince"

Kaede sighed heavily, "Kagome, what did I tell ye about the prince? He is engaged and his fiancée is coming here tomorrow for a visit. Leave the prince's matters to the prince and you deal with your problems."

"But Kaede, he seems so…sad"

"Sad? What are ye talking about?"

"He was just so…he seemed as though something had broken inside him. He is nothing like the prince that was here when I first arrived in the palace. That prince was defiant and headstrong and didn't take no for an answer. This prince is meek and…sad."

"Kagome." Kaede said in a warning tone.

"Kaede, I…feel like I need to help him. I feel like…he needs me." Kagome confessed, although she felt very foolish saying it out loud, for what prince needed the help of one of his servants?

"What gives ye that idea child?"

"He asked me to sing to him. He said that he needed something to calm him and he asked me to sing for him…and then he fell asleep."

"Kagome! How did this happen!? You didn't go looking for him did ye?!"

Kagome looked down and her face turned red with shame, "Not…exactly…"

Kaede shook her head, "I don't know what to do with ye Kagome. I don't know what to do with ye."

Kagome knew that it was time to end the conversation before Kaede got any madder at her.

"I'm getting rather tired Kaede. I'm going to go to bed now and I will see you in the morning."

"Do think ye are getting off that easily, this conversation will continue in the morning. Until then, good night."

"Good night Kaede." Kagome said and she left the room. She walked down the hall until she reached the room that she shared with four other servant girls. She walked in quietly and lay down on her pallet. As she drifted off to sleep the song that she had sung to Inuyasha rested in her head. _'My cage has many rooms, damask and dark…nothing there sings, not even my lark. Larks never will you know, hen they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive…'_

* * *

_Authoress' Note: hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought!_

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

_**TokyoBabe**__Yup! That's the song all right, I must say, even though I'm 19 I do enjoy those Barbie movies (I'm not ashamed) and I'll be sure to look up that version of the song!_

_**Moonlightshadow123:**__ Miroku is a human and he is related to Inutaisho because of Izayoi, I haven't really decided who Sesshoumaru married or if I'm going to put him in yet, I'll just see how it works out and unfortunately no Shippou in this fic. And the song was called "If You Love Me for me" and it's from the movie "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper"_

_**Inuyasha-Loves-Kagome**__: yes they are demons, I didn't change that and Inuyasha's mother is dead in this story._

_**Pure Shikon:**__Inuyasha does like Sango and Miroku, he's just too stressed out with his life to handle them being at the castle_

_And a BIG thank you to all of my other reviewers:_

_**Enjiru  
ihaveweirdfriends  
Rocioo**_


	4. Part Four

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Authoress' Note: **_**  
I don't have much to say except I apologize for this taking so long and that I'll be surprised if people are still reading this. But enjoy if you are and please review!!**_

**My Samurai  
_A Cinderella Story_**_  
Part Four_

"Everyone wake up!" a loud voice boomed through the servants quarters and Kagome jumped off of her pallet, being awaken too abruptly than she wanted.

She rubbed her eyes and attempted to clear her vision, searching for the cause of the awakening. She stumbled from the small room and into the main area of the servant's quarters to see Inutaisho himself standing in the doorway, his normal scowl already in place. He shouted again and soon all of the servants were assembled in front of him.

"As you all are aware Princess Kikyo is coming today, and I need everything to be perfectly prepared for her arrival tonight. Everything must be perfect."

The crowd nodded and murmured in agreement. He pulled a list from his pocket and handed it to Kaede, "Everything on this list must be finished by sundown."

"It will be your highness, trust me. Everything will be done in time for her arrival." She reassured him and with that, Inutaisho left. It seemed as if the whole room had been holding their breath and simultaneously breathed in before going to Kaede to receive their assignments for the day.

Kagome shrunk to the back of the group, retreating back into her room and getting dressed for the day before going to Kaede after the room had cleared.

"Ah Kagome, you have the most important job of all today." Kaede said with a smile as Kagome approached her and Kagome's face fell.

"What do you mean the most important job?" She asked, feeling nervous.

"Just what it means, it's the most important job. You have to watch the prince."

"I have to…what?"

"You need to watch the prince for the day, make sure he is ready for his fiancée's arrival and most importantly, you have to make sure he doesn't try to run away."

"Run away? He's a grown man Kaede, why does he need a babysitter?"

Kaede smiled and chuckled to herself, obviously thinking of some past event and then shook her head slightly. "How long have you been working here child?"

"Just under a year but I don't see how that has anything to do with the prince needing to be watched."

"Well about two years ago the prince was engaged to a different princess. This engagement was kept quiet and was going to be announced the week that the princess arrived for her first visit. Well, Inuyasha wasn't too happy with the situation and ran from the palace and spent the day hiding in the forest. When no one could find him, the princess' father became enraged and called off the engagement. It was quite amusing to everyone…except the king that is. So you can see why the king places this task at the top of the list. You cannot allow Inuyasha to get away again, he needs to be here when Kikyo arrives."

Kagome nodded, "I didn't know that that had happened. I guess he does need someone to watch him. I will be sure that nothing happens and that he is ready to meet Princess Kikyo at sundown."

Kaede placed a motherly hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled, "I know you will. Good luck Kagome, you'll need it."

And with that, Kagome took a deep breath and headed out of the servant's quarters and down the hall towards Inuyasha's room. The castle was enormous but Kagome knew the exact path that would lead her to Inuyasha's room. She was standing in front of his door in a matter of minutes and knocked twice quickly before stepping back and waited for Inuyasha to answer the door and let her inside.

When she heard no stirring from inside the room and assumed he was still sleeping so she turned the knob and finding the door unlocked, pushed it open and took a few steps inside the room. Inuyasha was still sleeping, just as she had assumed and as she moved around his room, she found that he was an incredibly heavy sleeper. She moved to his bedside, finding him fast asleep in a position that resembled a pretzel and could not have been comfortable. She laughed quietly to herself before moving to the two large windows that were on the wall beside his bed. She quickly threw open the drapes, flooding the room with light and shocking Inuyasha awake.

"What the hell?!" He shouted, bolting out of bed.

Kagome giggled lightly, being sure not to let him see her laughing at him. She moved into his line of vision and curtsied, "Sorry your highness, but I am under orders to get you ready for your fiancée's arrival and I cannot do that with you sleeping."

"Ugh" He groaned, flopping back down on the bed and shoving his head underneath his pillow, "Go away! I don't want anyone to come!" His muffled voice came from beneath the pillow.

"I don't think so your highness" She said with a smirk, before ripping the covers off of him.

"Stop it!"

"Stop acting like a child your highness. You need to get ready. She will be here at sundown and it is nearly noon and you are still in bed."

"You're not my mother! Stop bossing me around!" He whined like a child.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and he peeked his head out from under the pillow, his dog-ears wiggling slightly. He peered at her out of the corner of his eye and she simply met his gaze and smiled warmly.

"Ready to wake up now?" She asked sweetly and he shook his head.

"You're the singer," He stated and she blushed.

"I guess you could call me that" She said, "It's not really in my job description but you seem to always catch me while I'm singing."

"Sing something."

"Get out of bed."

"Sing something for me and I'll get up."

"Promise?"

He nodded and she laughed at his childishness. She thought for a minute, trying to figure out what she could sing for him that would not put him back to sleep.

"Sing anything. Something good though."

"I'm thinking. I don't want to put you back to sleep."

"You won't. I'm pretty much wide awake now."

She smiled at him and took a deep breath before starting her song. The second the first words left her mouth, Inuyasha had pulled his head out from underneath the pillows and was laying looking up at her as she sang to him.

"There are things in this life I would rather not sacrifice. You are the one I cannot live without, and you know there's no doubt that all I mind is losing you. I don't mind losing sleep, pray the Lord my soul to keep. I'll get plenty of rest when I am dead, but til then won't you share my bed? Cause all I mind is losing you. All I mind is losing you."

"Keep going" He urged and she shook her head, "You really need to get up."

He climbed out of bed and walked to his wardrobe, pulling clothes out. "See? I'm getting dressed and ready, keep singing."

She nodded, "I don't mind losing money, there's nothing this life owes me. I've been given more than I can receive but for you there's no receipt and all I mind is losing you. All I mind is losing you."

He had already gotten dressed and was moving to brush his hair and teeth when she stopped singing and he looked at her with "stern" eyes, ones that pressed her to finish the song. She smiled at him and kept singing. "I don't mind growing old, losing teeth and going bald. Not as pretty as I ever was, but you love me just because all I mind is losing you. All I mind is moving you."

"Is that it?" He asked, as he stood in front of her, fully dressed and ready to go about his day.

She nodded and he looked almost sad for a second.

"It was a beautiful song"

"Thank you. My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. It's comforting."

He nodded, "It most certainly is. So now that you have ripped me from my bed and forced me to get dressed what do I have to do now?"

She shrugged, "I was just told to…" She left her sentence dangle, not wanting to tell the prince that she was basically sent to babysit him.

"Did my father tell you to make sure I didn't run away again?" He asked, seeing right through her.

She nodded, "So really you can do what you want…but I have to stay with you."

He smiled in a flirtatious manner, making Kagome blush deep red, "I don't mind that. Now let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Authoress' Note: A somewhat filler but it was amusing nonetheless. I hope that those of you still reading enjoyed and I apologize for the wait!!!


End file.
